Back to the 90's!
by Laiquahen
Summary: Glee SYOC featuring the New Directions' parents! The year is 1991 and the parents of the kids we have grown to love are handling all the drama their kids are currently going though. Hopefully better than it sounds, please submit. Sorry for the terrible title. Rating might go up, depends on what you readers want. Co-written with Ray4Ruffles. SYOC OPEN needs non-populars
1. Prologue and form

With an extra bounce in her step Lillian Adler walked up to the bulletin board and pinned up a sign-up sheet. For the 25th consecutive year she was coaching the school's glee club, something she was very proud of. It was 7:43, 24 August 1991. After making it to Nationals last year she was even more excited about coaching Glee club than ever before. Sure, she had made it to Nationals before, but it had been a while. Taking a deep breath she examined the list once again before turning around and walking off.

* * *

Hello, lovelies. That short little prologue there was just to establish some things, and to hopefully not get the story shut down. So, this is a Glee SYOC just like any other, except the fact that it is set in 1991 and the characters we know and love haven't even been born yet, in fact their parents may well be virgins. Okay, now some of you might be wondering how this will work. It'll be just like any other SYOC with you guys submitting characters and I, the writer, will write a story about them, with the help of the lovely Ray4Ruffles. So, as we've already established this is set in the year 1991 (we changed it, but this hardly changes anything).

**Rules:**

No Mary Sue's.

If the character's name has been stated on Glee the name should be the same (e.g. Kurt Hummel's father is named Burt Hummel and will be called Burt Hummel in this story). If the character's name has not been stated on Glee, feel free to make it up or stick with whatever the fandom has generally agreed is their name. (e.g. Kurt Hummel's mother is unnamed so far on Glee, but the fandom generally agrees it's Elizabeth so you are free to name her Elizabeth or give her another name)

Please follow whatever has been said about the character on glee before. Stick to canon, as much you can.

Don't use a celebrity look-alike or sing-alike that has been on glee (as in has had a solo or semi-important role). That means no Lindsay Pearce, Neil Patrick Harris or Telly Leung, while Jayson Blair would be fine.

Pick celebrity look-alike that is believable as the age your character is. I won't pick a character that is suppose to be a freshman, but looks 30.

Pick a look-alike that is believable as the New Directions' parent. For example, if your OC is Mercedes' mom, pick an African American. If we know what the character looks like grown up, try to find someone who somewhat resembles them.

Have fun with it and try to be original! (I know that seems odd considering I'm asking you to make a younger version of a currently existing character, but people change a lot and we can ignore certain things about the grown-up character)

**Submit by PM**. This is crucial and we will **not** accept an OC sent by review.

**The characters:**

This is a list of the characters that could be in the story. They won't all be as it'll all depend on which ones we get characters for and which ones we get good characters for. You are allowed to make completely original characters, but they do stand a smaller chance of getting in. The names in parenthesis are the names that they've got through marriage of that aren't canon. The grade behind the name is the grade I prefer them in, this is mainly to keep canon (at least try to). Behind that again you'll find nothing or "(not in glee)" if it doesn't say anything I think they're in glee, though they might not be, but if it says "(not in glee)" I don't want them in glee.

Hiram (Berry) (junior -senior)

Leroy (Berry) (junior- senior) (Ray4Ruffles will be doing him)

Carol (Hudson) (sophomore – junior)

Christopher Hudson (sophomore – senior)

Burt Hummel (junior– senior)

(Elizabeth Hummel) (sophomore – senior) (I will be doing her)

Russel Fabray (senior)

Judy (Fabray) (junior – senior)

Maribel (Lopez) (freshman – senior)

Michael Robert Chang (sophomore –senior) (not in glee)

Julia (Chang) (sophomore – senior)

(Nancy Abrams) (junior – senior)

Dwight Evans (senior)

Mary (Evans) (junior- senior)

Tanisha (Puckerman) (freshman – junior)

(Gabriella Puckerman) (Sophomore – senior)

(Oscar) Puckerman (senior)

Millie Rose (sophomore – senior)

(Alice Cohen-Chang) (sophomore – senior)

(Robert Cohen-Chang) (sophomore – senior)

(Aisha Jones) (junior – senior)

(Darrell) Jones (junior – senior)

April Rhodes (freshman)

Shelby Corcoran (freshman)

Bryan Ryan (freshman)

Okay, I hope I haven't missed anyone (I know I've missed Kitty's parents, Ryder's and a couple of others, but we've never met them and Kitty and Ryder have only been for one season so they don't feel relevant, but feel free to make them).

**Student Form:** (It has been changed a few times, but if you're using the old one that's fine too)

Future parent of:  
Name:  
Nicknames/Degrading Names:  
Age/Grade:  
Gender/Sexuality:

Celebrity look-alike:  
Appearance (note little differences from the look-alike if there are any, if not put some words you would like me to use when describing them, as well as a brief description of them with eye color, skin color, hair color, height, body type, etc.):  
Clothing style/what would they normally wear (remember that we're in late eighties/early nineties):

Personality (be detailed and make them interesting. Remember no Mary Sue's):

Home life (members and dynamic of the family):  
History: (anything relevant their current state):  
Bedroom (it doesn't have to be too long, but give me the general idea):

Likes:  
Dislikes:

Strengths:  
Weaknesses:

Clique:  
Hobbies/Club/Sports:

Quirks:  
Pet Peeves:

What do they look for in their relationships (friends and/or dating):

V or Not V: (if not V then when and with whom did they lose it)

Musical Preference/Song Choices (keep it pre-1992):  
Audition Song: (remember the year)  
Celebrity sing-alike:

Why Did They Join Glee Club:

Storyline/Theme Ideas: (min. 2)

Anything else:

I will accept 12 – 15 New Direction members (feel free to suggest another name for the club, because it wasn't called New Directions in 1987), with others as side-characters. Your OC is not necessarily in Glee club (that's why I put the 'Audition song' and other singing related posts as optional)

I almost forgot to mention that I will also need teachers! I will at least a cheerio coach and a football coach.

_Italics means it might not be necessary for your character, you decide whether you want to write something there or not._

**Teacher form:**

Name:

Nicknames:

Insulting Nicknames:

Age:

Sexuality:

Birthday:

Gender:

Teaches:

Celebrity look-alike:

Appearance: (note little differences from the look-alike if there are any, if not put some words you would like me to use when describing them, as well as a brief description of them with eye color, skin color, hair color, height, body type, etc.)

Personality: (be detailed and make them interesting. Remember no Mary Sue's)

_Family: (brief description of each family member and you OCs relationship with them)_

_Home life: (the dynamic of the family)_

_House: (doesn't have to be long, just where the house is, that type of house, preferably the color, whether there's a backyard, etc.)_

_Bedroom: (again it doesn't have to be too long, but give me the general idea)_

History: (anything relevant that has happened to them previously)

Clothing style/what would they normally wear: (remember that we're in 1987)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Hobbies:

Quirks:

Pet Peeves:

What do they look for in a relationship (friend and/or dating):

_V or Not V: (if not V then when and with whom did they lose it)_

_Musical Preference: _

_Celebrity sing-alike:_

_Vocal Range**: ****(For the females: Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, Alto, Contralto. For the males: Counter-tenor, Tenor, Baritenor, Baritone, Bass)**_

Theme Ideas: (Guilty pleasure, Madonna, etc.)

_Songs to sing: (remember the year, and preferably put why they sing it)_

Storyline ideas: (min. 2)

Anything else:

Happy submitting!


	2. Teaser

A/N: So we still need characters for the story, and we're trying to get a little diversity and less Carbon-Copies of future New Directions (right now The Singsations). So we decided to put out a teaser chapter with some of our accepted characters. Check it out and hopefully it will inspire you to submit!

"So, Mr. Jones," the principal's voice droned to what West realized must finally be a conclusion. "In the future please remember to be more courteous of the volume of your engine in the lot, or there will be consequences." The boy rolled his eyes at the warning, lifting his hand to his eyebrow where he absently traced his scar. He'd just transferred to this school and he couldn't care less if he got kicked out by the afternoon. Did the woman in front of him whose hair could practically create its own gravitational pull really think he gave a damn about how loud his T-bird's engine revved? What a loser cow-town, he grumbled internally.

"Anyways," the woman continued, apparently oblivious to his unresponsiveness in the conversation. "Here is your schedule, and one of your peers will be showing you around. Feel free to voice to him any questions or concerns you may have during the day. Welcome to McKinley."

With that a bell rang loudly, and Westyn Darell Jones sat his aviator sunglasses back onto his face and made his way out of the office and into the hall, where some string bean white kid in stone-washed jeans and an ugly striped shirt leaned up against the wall with a stupid looking smile.

The kid pushed himself to standing and stuck out his hand. "Hey there," he greeted amiably. "Chris Hudson. You must be—" he took a quick look at a piece of paper in his hand "—Westyn?"

"West," the boy replied curtly, turning to move down the hall and leaving the boy's hand empty. Apparently that wasn't enough of a hint, however, since the kid merely jogged after him, catching up within a couple strides.

"Well, welcome to McKinley, West. As one of your peers, I'll be able to walk you through your classes and answer any questions you may have as you find your footing…" the brunette continued, going into an odd tone that made the dark-skinned boy feel like he was listening to a robot.

"What, did you memorize a speech or something?" the boy couldn't help but ask.

Chris smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he told the other boy. "This isn't really my thing. I only really volunteered to get on someone's good side." He looked around as the halls thinned out and then back to the boy next to him. "You mind if I grab a quick smoke?"

West quirked up an eyebrow in surprise, but nodded and followed his "guide" through the corridors and out the door, past the gym and behind the locker room where Chris pulled out a cigarette.

"You want one?" the boy offered, to which the new kid shrugged and took the stick. "I really should quit, but damn if I don't need one this week." Chris laughed as he looked at the boy next to him. "You'll find this school is probably a lot weirder than wherever you came from before."

"Philly," West told him, continuing quickly "and no, I don't know Will Smith, and I hate that stupid show." He'd heard that same Fresh Prince joke three times since he'd arrived in Lima.

Regardless, Chris laughed, obviously thinking it was a funny joke. "Yeah, well, here, the coolness factor is separated in the weirdest ways possible. There's what should be cool—the jocks, the cheerleaders, that side—and what isn't cool but seems to get everyone's attention. That's the Glee Club." He shook his head. "The Singsations," he scoffed, taking another puff of nicotine. "I'd tell you to steer clear, but somehow you just can't escape them—it's annoying as hell."

West looked at the boy in disbelief. He couldn't possibly be serious. "What do you mean—?" he began.

"Hudson," a feminine voice called out, and West watched as the gangly boy swore quietly and grabbed the new boy's cigarette from his hand, throwing them both to the ground and crushing them beneath his feet. The juniors watched as a tiny girl approached them with a determined look on her face, her baby doll dress swishing across her body with each step. West had to admit that, even for a white girl, she was a hell of a looker: even the irritated expression kind of highlighted her pale features.

The girl finally reached them, and Chris tried awkwardly to look casual as he greeted her with an easy smile. "Hey Elle—what's crackin'?"

"Chris, you're supposed to be in Study Hall, helping me with our set list for Invitationals," the tiny brunette told him, and West's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, well, I told Carole I'd help show the new kid around," the boy replied, gesturing to Westyn next to him.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Of course," she sighed. "Anything for a pretty girl." Then she turned her focus to the unfamiliar face. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Miller," she greeted enthusiastically, reaching out and taking the boy's hand. "You must be Westyn Jones?" The boy nodded in surprise, and she continued, "you should consider The Singsations—we're putting together an amazing team this year to take National's. We could always use some fresh blood, though."

"Sounds awesome," West told her sarcastically. "I'll really give it some thought."

"You should," the blue-eyed girl insisted. "Glee really opens you up, you know? You may find something you're missing." And with that, she gave a stern glance to Chris and turned heel back the way she came.

"What the hell was that?" West finally managed after a few beats of silence. "You're friends with that ball of crazy?"

Chris gave a dry laugh. "Not really. Virgin Queen thinks she's too good for us. But watch your step, man—now that she's got you in her sights, she'll find your Achilles' Heel same as mine and pull you into the Singing Suckers too."

The other boy looked at him with a scoff. He didn't care what the Petite Le Freak threw at him—no way in hell was he joining Glee.

A/A/N: So now you've met Westyn Jones, Christopher Hudson, and Elizabeth Miller. We've also already got a Leroy Berry, but we still need more parents! We've got a lot of girl submissions, so we could use some more boys, and remember—try to think outside the box. Just because certain ND-ers have characteristics of their parents doesn't mean they were the same (clique, personality, etc)!


	3. Teaser 20

Amelia Millan took a breath and shuffled quietly through the halls of McKinley. She watched groups of kids around her as they laughed and gossiped and did the general things that high schoolers do.  
As she reached her locker, the homely girl suddenly caught sight of a leather letterman jacket with a menacing grip on a large Big Gulp cup. Her hazel eyes went wide in fright as the jock's arm jerked back and then forward, throwing the drink outward…and into the face of a poor blonde boy just two lockers over from her.  
The poor boy, who hadn't even seen it coming, cried out in shock and pain as the corn syrup-infused drink stung his eyes, and then quickly ran off to the bathroom. The jocks that still lingered high-fived each other and laughed at "Brace-Face" and his misfortune, and Millie quietly retrieved her books from her locker and continued down the hall unnoticed.  
That was her lot in life, she supposed: to be the invisible student at McKinley. While it kept her from spending her first month being bullied by the Alpha Males and Bitchy Cheerios, it also kept her from making any friends—something her mother had noticed and finally spoke up about.  
"Millie," she'd told her daughter. "You can't go through life as part of the scenery. You need to put yourself out there: try out for a sport or joining a club. At least try talking to someone."  
Millie'd promised her mother that she'd try something, and so now she stood in front of the school bulletin board trying to figure out how to socialize. Any fall sports were out, and there was no way she'd even consider opening herself up for the rejection for the cheerleading team. She would love to do something with dancing or singing, but she didn't think she had the confidence to even sway in the background.  
The tiny brunette had no idea how long she'd been standing in one spot, but suddenly she realized she wasn't standing alone. A slim Asian girl with a messy pony was also staring at the board in what seemed to be deep consideration: her left hand on her hip while her right cupped her chin as her lips pursed in thought. Finally, the girl grabbed a pencil and scribbled some words onto one of the sheets with a "Ha!".  
Millie glanced at the paper, realizing that she'd written "Gagme McGooberpants" on the club's sheet instead of her actual name. The brunette glanced back at the other girl, who was still standing there, giggling happily at her joke.  
Without realizing what she was doing, Millie's voice pierced the air with a sudden, "Hi!", drawing the brightly dressed girl's attention toward her peer. The shy girl's face turned bright red, wondering what in the world she'd been thinking.  
After a moment, the other girl expression brightened and she replied with an exponentially more exuberant "Hi!" The freshman smiled hesitantly at the overtly happy other, surprised that she'd bother.  
"My name's Juki," the Asian girl continued. "Well, Julie Kwan, but only teachers call me that. Do you want to sign a sheet?" She offered the pencil to Millie, who shook her head slightly. "That's okay!" She lowered her voice and leaned in conspiratorially. "I'm actually already on this team—I just like to write funny names."  
Millie smiled softly at the admission. This was going much better than she would have thought. Maybe she should try saying something else. "My name's Millie Millan," she told the happy girl.  
Juki beamed and began to bring up her hand, when suddenly something over the brunette's shoulder caught her eye. "Oh!" she exclaimed, suddenly dropping her hand and running away. Millie turned in surprise and watched as the Asian girl caught up with a tanned girl and blonde, waving and catching them both in a tight hug. She didn't even turn back to acknowledge the freshman as the three of them walked away.  
Millie frowned, but didn't say anything. She supposed at least she could tell her mother she had made the effort. As she looked from sheet to sheet, she shook her head—there really was no place for an invisible freshman at McKinley.

* * *

So there you go, another teaser. The OCs that were properly met in this were Julia Kwan and Millie Millan (to-be-Rose), while Judy Fabray, Maribel Vargas (to-be-Lopez) and Bryan Ryan made cameos. We still need OCs for this, guys. We've got enough jocks and cheerios, so please try something different. Lowerclassmen are also hugely appreciated. We'll try to get the first actual chapter out to you guys as soon as we can, but we need a complete cast list first.

On another note we have made a tumblr. It's called Backtothe90sSYOC ( dot tumblr dot com), so please check that out. You are free to ask questions there for the writers or the characters. Profiles have been posted for some of the characters and it is being updated as the characters are accepted.


End file.
